Altar of Judgment
The Altar of Judgment (Altar of Balance, Temple of'' ''Sintonia, Temple of Harmony, '''or '''Altar of Harmony) is the fifth dungeon in the Xenia Continent, which houses another Deity.This dungeon has a danger; frostbite. If players stay on the ground for too long, they will begin to see ice forming on their character, and will begin to take damage. This can be countered simply by jumping every so often. The Chase reach the Altar of Judgment, the only cold habitat on Xenia. They soon learn that the area is not only cold, but has begun negatively freezing their feet. Sieghart advises to keep moving. Reaching Yamini, the Deity of this realm, they were already too late; corrupted by the Ascendant God. After being freed from his grasp, she (like everyone else) thanks the Chase, and offers them her orb. Normal (62-64) Hard (63-65) Very Hard (64-66) Champion Mode (65-67) Monsters *Endarion *Ice Wyrm Spawn *Icefang *Aron (Mini Boss) *Yamini (Boss) Dialogue Beginning Brrr! It's so cold! My whole body is going to freeze! Brrr! It really is cold! Is everyone all right? Before worrying yourself over everyone else, you might want to look at your feet first. Huh? Ack! My feet are completely frozen! We should keep moving around to prevent our bodies from completely freezing. Fire Bolt! Bolt! Bolt! Bolt! ......... Let's get going already! At this rate, our feet will freeze to the ground! Mini Boss Aron: Who are you? How dare you approach this altar without my permission? We are here to beg for an audience with the Goddess of Judgment! We bear you no ill will! Aron: Do you think that anyone can just approach the great Goddess of Judgment? She has decreed that all outsiders must be sent away! Looks like we're going to have to use force yet again. Boss Yamini: Who's there? How dare you disrupt my sacred judgment! We have come to ask you for help! Please hear us out! Yamini: I will hear you out, if you can survive. Suffer! Watch out! Those scales aren't just for show, kids! Post Boss Battle Yamini: You have broken the spell of the Ascendant God, thank you. Please forgive me for how I acted just now. We understand that you weren't acting out of your own free will. The other gods have endured the same torment. Please, don't worry. And our supplication that we wanted to make... Yamini: Yes, I already know. You are here for my orb, yes? Wow, she really is all-powerful! Yes, we need the Orb of Judgment to move on! Will you give it to us? Yamini: Yes, of course. The balance of my realm has been destroyed. Please, go with my blessing and defeat the Ascendant God. Thank you! Look everyone, we have the third orb! We can go now! Trivia *Ironically, there are no snake-like monsters within the dungeon, despite that the said creature represents judgment. However, there are statues of a snake's head on the platforms. *It is strongly noted that the boss room actually represents a scale; one long pole in the middle, and two other smaller poles on the sides. Category:Dungeons